


Eyes Ever Heavensward

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward - Fandom
Genre: AU where Haurchefant is a member of the Heavensward, Angst, Character Death, FFXIV Heavensward spoilers, Feels, First and Last Kiss, Other, POV Second Person, Reader (player character) Insert, Tempered Haurchefant, Tempering, Unhappy Ending, stop stop he's already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: The one where Haurchefant is a member of the Heavensward, and WoL is storming The Vault. Angst. Feels. Unhappy Ending.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Eyes Ever Heavensward

….

Your weapons clash, and you can barely stand to look into his face. To look into the blue of those earnest eyes and to know that he is already too far gone. Tempered just like the rest of his brother knights.

“I do not want to hurt you,” Haurchefant says, grimacing as you push him steadily back.

Your heart twists. He was _already_ hurting you. You him shove away, sending him stumbling back. “Then _don’t_!”

Haurchefant smiles, but it is a painful thing far removed from his usual joyful expression. “I have my orders,” he says grimly, twirling his blade and positioning himself in your path. Blocking you from going any further. “I cannot allow you to pass.”

You grit your teeth and throw yourself at him again. Why did he have to seem so normal?!

As your deadly dance begins anew you cannot help but think back on all your moments together. Your first meeting in Camp Dragonhead when he visited his brother Artoirel, the current lord presiding over the camp. The events leading up to Lord Francel’s trial, how Haurchefant had pleaded with you to help his childhood friend. The resulting battle, with Haurchefant and Artoirel at your side as you stopped Lord Francel from leaping into Witchdrop.

Haurchefant, so happy to see you every time. Haurchefant, and how he had pushed for his house and Ishgard proper to offer you asylum. Haurchefant. The pleased look on his face as he stood at his eldest brother’s side when you were welcomed into Ishgard. Haurchefant, Haurchefant, Haurchefant. Every moment, every look, every kind word…. How had it all led to this?

What made it worse was that Haurchefant did not change. Did not use that larger, primal form as the rest of the Heavens’ Ward did. You could not pretend that he was just another faceless enemy. A suit of armor given life. This was Haurchefant. The goodly knight you had grown to care for. And he was your enemy.

“ _Please_ ,” you grit out, not having failed to notice that Haurchefant was tiring. He was no match for you. None of them were. Tempered or no. “Just lay down your arms. You don’t have to do this!”

Haurchefant frowns and shakes his head. Refusing to yield. Refusing you. “I’m sorry, my dear… but we both know I have no choice.”

And so the battle wages on, and though you hated to do this, you knew you could not lose. Haurchefant, too, knew there was only one way this could end.

It happens in quick succession. You disarm him. Haurchefant sweeps your feet out from under you, sending your weapon skittering away. You tackle him, the both of you rolling across the polished floor in your scuffle.

You spot his sword. Haurchefant sees it, too.

You both reach for it.

“ _Oh_ ,” Haurchefant breathes. Looming over you with blood on his lips. His sword sticking out of his chest from where you had slid it home.

You stare up at him, shocked. A sob tearing from your throat in the shape of his name.

Haurchefant smiles down at you, caressing your cheek with trembling fingers. You clutch at his hand, shaking your head. No. No, no, no!

“ _Don’t_ ,” you beg as Haurchefant grabs the hilt of his blade. You turn your face away, feeling sick as he pulls it free. Bright red blooming over the pristine white of his armor.

The sword drops from his fingers with a clatter, and then Haurchefant falls into you.

You scramble upright, cradling him close as you beg him to hold on.

Haurchefant’s face is so peaceful. Blue eyes so soft with his fondness of you.

“We’re finally so close… but I can hardly feel you.” He smiles, remorseful. “Forgive me, I never wanted to hurt you.”

You shake your head, voice caught in your throat as your body is wracked with heartfelt sobbing.

Haurchefant only looks at you, touching your cheek with blood stained fingers. “Oh, don’t look at me so,” he says with such terrible sadness.

But your tears will not stop falling, and so you only shake your head.

“Please,” Haurchefant murmurs, his breaths coming faster. A pool of red spreading under him. “Just one more time… Will you smile for me?”

Your lips tremble and your eyes burn. And it hurts. Gods, it hurts. But you smile for him.

His voice is so soft you can hardly hear it even in the deafening quiet of the Vault, “You have such… a beautiful smile,” his fingertips trace your lips, “please say… you won’t…. forget mine?”

You cup his face in your hands, teardrops landing on his face, and brush your lips over his.

Haurchefant smiles, eyelashes fluttering. His hand brushing your cheek. “Ah, our first kiss…” He sighs against your lips; and his hand falls away.

You pull back, eyes wide. Face wet with tears. “… _Haurchefant?_ ”

There is no answer.


End file.
